No Escape
by EvilFalconofDoom
Summary: Set AFTER the movie. Everything in the movie has happened. ( at least to the characters knowledge) Micheal's finding escape isn't found so easily and once claimed by the boys, there's no escape even if you think they're gone. Rated T for now, but will jump to M. Violence, possible nightmare fuel, sexual content. Mike/OC NOT slash fic. Not part of my other series.
1. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

I'm not sure what to call it, I'd not say I was "free" of Davids curse so much as no longer at it's mercy. The killer, the monster's gone, but it feels like somethings wrong, something is missing, like when it curled back and went into slumber or where ever the thing goes when you kill a head vamp, it took something with it as if its' denial of being allowed to claw free it out of spite tore something from me.

What ever it was, I don't know, I don't really feel all that much different, just empty. Maybe it's because it's presence suddenly vanished? I don't know, it really wouldn't bother me so much, cept it does, cause I have no one to talk to, I say anything to anyone I'll be called insane, probably thrown in a straight jacket and locked in a padded cell. I know two months ago I'd have laughed and been sure, then avoid someone if they where to say: " I was turned into a vampire for a week, but now I'm human and it's left me feeling a little strange." Yea who do you say that to? Who do you talk to about having fought a crazed killer inside of you over a craving worse than any drug addicts. Yea, No AA meetings for me, therapy, yea right.

No one really talks about it, Sam well he's talked, but mostly hyped up over kicking vampire but and he has those two little ass holes he can confide in, to let it out and just be able to open up to someone without being thought insane. Sam is in this fog that he's hero, I can't crush that with my problems, with him having to realize his big brother just isn't suddenly all well and happy again.

He wouldn't understand, he was a part of this, but wasn't this, he didn't have to go threw the torment to his body and mind, the inner war being raged with yourself. That's what I can't mention, the scariest part of it is the thing growing inside of me was part of me as well, not just something trying to take over. It's hard to explain how it's not you, but you at the same time, how it warps your thoughts, twists them, but it's not a whispering, like something telling you to do things, it's your own mind telling you to do things, while at same time it's the monster being the reason. I can't explain it, it's just an experience you'd have to go threw and Sam just wouldn't understand, he's smart, but intelligence wouldn't help him know what it was like, the conflict... And the pain, the pain was extreme when it struck and I felt that burning hunger.

I just felt wrong during the whole time that thing was inside me trying to take over, to change me into what they were. Now I just feel like something's missing and it wouldn't be so bad, but there's no one I can speak to... Star, yea that girl's far from open, she never wants to speak of it, in her little world it never happened... In mine it wont go away, it nags me.

I think Sam's a little worried, I tend to sleep a little latter in the mornings now, but I don't feel uncomfortable in the day. I do have to wear sun glasses, my eyes are more sensitive than before being nearly turned. Also I still wear that ear ring.

I don't know why, I've so many times wanted to rip that evil sign of Loyalty to David from my ear, chunk the thing into the ocean, stomp it, do something, but every time I lift my hand and about to pull the thing out... I hesitate and just can't bring myself to remove it. It kind of scares me, I don't know why and Sam's a little bugged by it and told me I need to remove the thing. I agree, but when my hand touches it and I'm about to pull the thing from me and remove that last piece, that last claim David had over me, I just pull away and can't pull it out like something stops me and I can't bring myself to remove that hellish reminder of that mid summer week of hell.

Or few months of hell. There was a lot of work needed on grandpas' house after what happened. How liquid vampire can burst the plumbing I can't imagine. At least the bodies of the creatures vaporized or turned to dust, saving us from burying their remains. I had mix feelings on that. David, he was a bit of dick, but also was sort of friendly aside the scaring the piss out of me for his little initiation, if he wasn't a killing monster, we could have been friends, I sort of wanted to when I realized he had zero interest in Star. So the idea of having to bury a guy I just killed that under different circumstances could have been a friend made my stomach churn.

I'm just not a killer, not like David thought anyway. I didn't want to be something that killed others and nearly haven killed Sam and would have if not for Nanook. That scared me more than anything, the thought I could suddenly just kill my brother, or my mom or Grandpa. It terrified me more than seeing the vampires slaughter those guys on the beach.

Not that any of this matters now, I'll just have to deal with this secret and the strange feeling i have.

Nothing's easy, I think while something feels gone, at same time I think the thing that was in me left something behind. I'm not as interested in socializing like I used to be. I just want to be left alone and I have a distaste towards people. The fucking ear ring doesn't help, the boys must have been notorious, because I get weird looks and kids whisper to each other soon as they notice the damned thing... I want to chunk it. I want these guys to stop treating me like a walking disease factory just because I have a dangling earring.

I wish mom wouldn't have guilted me into school, not like it's going to do me any good. My last school year, I don't have a chance of getting a scholarship, I'm not smart like Sam. My only hope was sports and this school already has their star quarterback and select kids picked out, I'm just the out of town new guy to them with no chance in hell. I don't want to be here, but I just caved to my moms demands, uhg. Well one more year to deal with, yea no chance of popularity and getting the hot girl like I did back in Phoenix... I snort thinking of Star.

Things went down hill after Max became ashes, she was distant, especially after I tried talking to her about what happened. We found we really had nothing to relate to, not with her closing up and not wanting to talk about things, not with her remarks about me nearly giving up to it, that I shouldn't have just let the vampire take over enough I physically change. I wouldn't be feeling so weird if I didn't let it have as much control. Oh yea, my fault, I didn't know what to do and David was using me as a punching bag, I think i did pretty good on the control department under the circumstances. I almost gave up was another one of her why you likely feel so messed up. No star didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to tell me I should have been stronger or I'd not felt the way I feel now.

Star didn't understand how I could let the vampire easily sway me, she got upset when I tried talking about it and that I nearly killed my brother... Apparently Star overcame it and didn't kill when it hit and couldn't understand how I wasn't able to till I got attacked by the dog. Unfortunately I'm not as perfect as her.

I snort and bite into the dried tasteless chicken ring. School lunch isn't the worse, but isn't the greatest, not that it matters. Ever since returning to being human, food has been bland, It's not tasteless, just on the bland side. I sigh and stab another in irritation, to much on my mind, I think I'll go crazy at this rate, if I'm not already crazy.

" Hey? Mind if I sit?"

At first I didn't think it was me being talked to, but glancing up from my paid by tax dollars meal I see a cute girl looking at me. I raise a brow at this as most everyone avoided me or tried to haze me. The hazers finding I'm not a dork or nerd real fast, themselves being the ones stuck in the garbage cans instead. " Free country." I wasn't meaning to sound as snappy as I did, it just came out as such.

" Alright Mr. Sunshine." The girl sits with an eye roll. She had on pink hot pants, some short white top her hair done up like Cyndi Lauper. Nice full lips, soft facial features. Not bad on the eyes at all. " Uh, my face is up here Sunshine."

" Hu, uh, sorry." I tear my eyes from her chest which had some very nice shapely tits. " Why you want to sit with me? Everyone seems to want to avoid me if not try to trip me."

" I thought I'd warn you." She said. " Why you're avoided, well that ear ring, only one group wears an earring that dangles down like that and they don't tend to take kindly to anyone that copies the look. no one wants to end up being on their list by associating with you. The guys try trip you are just the typical ass holes trying to prove themselves."

I was a little disappointed, she was just being nice, but must not have any real interest in me. " Yea, hu, I have a feeling they won't care now, not about me." I went back to eating what was left of my process it's questionable if it's real chicken.

" Dude, seriously, I'm not joking." She leaned in to whisper. " They're called the Lost Boys, think it's some kind of sick inside joke, but new guys like you that copy them, vanish, they see you, you'll end up on a missing poster. That's all I can really tell you, but you're going to have to get rid the ear ring.

" Thanks, but I'm going to be fine." I reach up to start messing with said ear ring and stop myself, putting my hand back on the table. " I doubt they're really going to care." After all dead guys don't care right?

She shakes her head. " Man, you're just asking for it, can you at least stay away from the boardwalk at night? Cause not just them, the Surf Nazis' see that ear ring, they'll want to kick your ass. They hate the Lost boys and would love to have at anyone they think might be trying to join their uh, gang."

I got the feeling this girl knows more than she was letting on, that she may know what they where. Maybe this whole hell hole of a town did, maybe not. " I can't make promises, does my would be savior have a name?" I asked, really wanting know the girl who's trying to look out for me.

" Gale." She shrugs. " What's your name Sunshine?"

" Micheal, Gale's nice, normal." I sounded like a dork.

" Your name's nice to." She giggles. " Uh anyways, I got to go, but if you do go to the boardwalk, come find me, my Dad runs an electronics repair shop down there and it's lot better you be in there than out where either The Boys or the Nazis' may see you, well if you do the dumb thing and run around it at night.

I hadn't been to the Boardwalk since the show down at grandpas, it was nightmare inducing just thinking about it. I grin as gale walks off, thinking i might have to change that train of thought and that maybe the girl wasn't just being nice and that she was interested in me. Maybe I'll actually find some semblance of my old life in this god forsaken town.


	2. Unfinished Business

**Unfinished Business  
**

Sun is setting, I really did not want to be here, not at night, but mom demanded homework first and by the time I finished the suns going down. Everyone has been less enthusiastic about being out of the house after dark since the summer, mom would have normally protested the thought of me going out with it being so close to sun down, but I guess she figured she can't make me stay in all the time, sides that stuff over the summe is over, gone, maybe we all should just move on.

I pull my bike up onto the walk, mindful of other people, even so a few from school and even one's not from the same school as me move to aviod me. I try to ignore the reactions, i'm just here to see Gale. I leave my bike by the rails and head off looking for the electronics store she mentioned, I rember there being one, mainly because Sam had his face plastered to the window staring longingly at the used T.V.s on the other side of the glass the first time we got to the Boardwalk.

I find it, the Repair shop that sales used refurbished electronics. I walk in a slight grin on my face and look around. Stereos, T.V.s, cameras, even an Atari or two sitting inside. I walked up to look over the Atari and what games it had for it.

" Can I help you?" A deep smooth voice asks from behind me, causing me to jump.

" Uh, uh, I'm alright was just looking." I said putting the joust cartridge back in it's rack.

The man had went a little white when I turned around to look at him, great. He was about average hight and very lea with a mustache, ginger hair. He wore a cheap grey suit and the cologne matched. His hair showed that he was graced with premature baldness as not one hair was on top of his head, only the sides remained. He looks about my moms age.

" I was checking see if Gale was here, I met her during lunch at school, she mentioned your place." I responded as calm and nicely as possible.

" Gale? You're a friend of hers?" The man looked skeptical. " And you go to school?" He still seemed skeptical after I nodded.

" Dad! He's OK, he's normal, walks in the sun, just gots a bad attitude is all." Gale came out rolling her eyes at her father." Micheal right? Man you really aren't to bright. I say don't go to the Boardwalk and especially at night and what do you do?" Gale looks at her dad. " He's a new guy, just moved her over the summer."

" You might want to take the earring out, there's a biker gang around here and they don't like it when someone not one of their own is wearing one like that." The guy doesn't seem convinced I'm OK.

" So Micheal, why you here?" Gale asks me.

"Uh, well I." I ran my hand threw my hair, maybe I was wrong, maybe she really just was being helpful and had zero interest in me. " I just wanted to say hi, so um, hi, better go, it is late." I turn and head out not waiting for a response, I didn't want to embarrass myself farther than I already have.

* * *

**** Beach****

I slumped in the sand to watch the ocean waves, the sound ready to lull me to sleep. I don't know what I was thinking, that I would find a normal girl wanting anything to do with me in this hell hole town. I'm marked as damaged goods here. I can't wait for this year to be over and I can just leave this stupid tow with it's wacko superstitious paranoid people. Move back to Phoenix, hell dealing with my psycho ex girlfriend Candy would be better.

After 30 minutes of feeling sorry for myself I lift from the sand and head back, I'll just get back on my bike, head home and deal with the now what's normal everyday routine of avoid the other students and them avoid me. My thoughts are jerked back to the here and now. Something was wrong, very wrong. my bike no longer sat alone near the rail overlooking the beach. Four other bikes had been pulled up around it, like if it sat as part of the rest. except it's more like blocked in. This would have been annoying except I knew the bikes.

I gulped looking over the dark bike I slowly walked up to, the theme on it was skulls and coon tails hung from the handle bars, a glance at the bike sitting directly in front. Black, with a little bit of yellow, dark red bike directly behind and next to mine, another dark painted bike behind that one. The dark one with skulls sat directly behind mine blocking it in.

I knew these bikes and knew what it meant. The owners are no where in sight and hopefully will not return to soon. I move the one behind mines out, just enough i can slip in and push mine from the groups imprisonment.

" Going somewhere Mikey?" A voice I knew right away suddenly fills my ears. So does his breath as it blows against my ear with each word, this close I could smell it, it smelled of something dead.

" ... I'm going home." I answered tensely, I know I'll be all to easy to kill, I'm a dead man, I'll probably not make it home.

" We can all go home latter." Marko chuckles, but no longer standing directly behind me.

The we sent a spike of terror up and down me, the images of them exacting some kind of revenge on my family streaks threw my mind. I choke, someone had hit by back hard, knocking the air out of me.

" We've all been waiting for you to come home Mikey." Marko breaths into my ear. " don't lose your breath now." He must have slapped my back.

I couldn't handle standing here waiting for him to do something to me, I broke into a run, knocking down one of the bikes in order to get away from Marko who was now laughing at my attempt to flee. I managed to put distance between me and him, but I had no where to go, the boardwalk wasn't going to be open forever, they'll then get me. My sprint slows and I collapse next to a store that has already shut down for the night.

" Shit you know you really know how to freak a girl out?" Gale is standing over me, a smile on her face. " Come on." she holds her hand out. " It's not safe out here as I said." It seems I had ran around right back to her fathers store.

" I, ya I left my bike out near the rails that over looks the beach, some guys blocked it in with their bikes, so I might be here awhile." I sighed, this was going to be a long night, one I may never make it home from.

" Yea it's probably them, they like to do shit like that, good thing they didn't see you." Gale leads me back in the store, her father looks up from his news paper, a hard look on his face. You can tell the distrust the man has for me, but he doesn't say anything as Gale leads me to the back. " Sorry, all we got is kool Aid, hope you don't mind cherry." She pulls a large plastic jug from the Fridge, it looked to much like blood, had to be my mind messing with me, my mind had to been messing with me outside, cause the boys are dead and not coming back, not after me or my family, not looking for revenge.

" Cherry is fine." I didn't want any, but I wasn't going to be rude. I take the cup she offers and drink, it tasted overly sweet, even for me with how everything is bland to me now. It also has a funny after taste, almost metallic, but that had to be my mind fucking with me, like everything else.

" Feeling better Sunshine? You looked like you saw a ghost and ran a marathon out there, what happened?" Gale looked a little amused and interested.

" Thought I saw a dead friend, who is dead." Dead friend.. We only knew each other a week and he was a monster. They weren't really friends, I was after all a meal for Star.

" Oh?" Gale still watched me.

" Not something I want to talk about." I took another drink and felt weird, almost drunk. " What's in this besides kool aid?" I looked at Gale... I did not like the look she was giving me. Her face was twisted now into a sickening malicious grin.

" I put nothing in it... Myself." Her hand comes out and strokes my face and then she suddenly kisses me on the lips. " You're so easy to lure out Sunshine, the promise of a girl and you come out from hiding away in that little room of yours."

" Wha..." I blinked, I felt strange and everything blurred, it felt like back in the cave. Oh god. " You, oh god you.." I knew what she did, but she's human, she goes out in the day, how.. oh god.

" They don't make it their business to come after the locals." She strokes my check with a finger nail. " Your grandpa is a local, they only came to his home because they were attacked, they came for what's theirs and a little reprisal." She continues.

" How, what about you? You're, You're human." I asked I could still think, barely. She cackles.

" Was human, a little gift." She grins, showing her true self now, it doesn't horrify me as it would have before that night a few months ago, to see her morph into something inhuman, monstrous.

" Why?" I guess everyone asks that question.

" Um, immortality?" She runs her now clawed finger against my cheek. " I was diagnosed with cancer, inoperable a month ago." Gale grins, it only adds to the horror of her change. " I'm a fighter, but Not much I could do, I was dieing, he made me an offer." Her voice was now a seductive coo even with the gruff vampiric presence. " And I passed their test, just one last thing I needed to do."

" What.. Was that?" I asked though I think I know. My body starts slumping to the floor, the effects of the blood overwhelming me and seemed like something was different this time.

" Lure you out, oh I'm not fully turned yet anymore than you are, after all Sunshine, I had to be out in the day. Don't look so betrayed." Gale taps my nose. " I actually do like you, and wanted to get close to you, I'm normally shy, but broody ole you would never ask a girl like me out, would you?" She lets out a laugh that chills me. " He spoke to me, gave me what I needed to come forward, to speak to you."

I laugh at the insanity of it, the girl's debating if I liked her while having tricked me into drinking vampire blood, I had debated the same question about her, just it was honest. She must have had a crush on me for a while and drinking Davids blood had changed her, made her lot more bold. This is it, I've fallen off the edge and can't stop laughing. It doesn't last long as I'm suddenly snapped back to reality, or the hazy fog of it. " I didn't think you had interest in me, why I left here earlier.

" Sweet, so you do like me? You do want to date me?" Gales' yellow orange eyes look at me almost hopefully.

I grimace. " I did." The look she gave me at the use of past tense made me back track a bit. " I do, I." She kisses me, fangs cutting my lip.

" I know, don't say anything, it'll be over soon." Her words left me confused, I didn't understand, what would be over.

"What's going on?" I had to know, know what it was they are up to.

" Oh David's impatient and he doesn't want you getting bright ideas, oh don't worry if he wanted to play with your family, he wouldn't have waited to get you out of that house." She was very found of me, she was good at hiding it before, playing the just friendly wanting to help the new guy. Now she was running her finger over my face constantly. " Vampire blood can heal so much, I lost my hair, gotten pale, Chemo is evil you know. A guy like you wouldn't give me a second look, you get the pretty little cheerleaders, never mind little Gale sitting on her own. To taunt, to tease and make fun of, Gale, why don't you just go blow on out the window, blow away Gale."

I hiss a little, feeling her claws starting to tear my cheek. " Gale, I'm not like that." I mean yea I dated the cheerleaders, but I didn't ignore girls just because they aren't popular and I never tormented and bullied them. Where ever her mind went, it wouldn't be good for me if it stayed there. " Come on, please, I'm not like that."

" You're not? You don't taunt, don't laugh at girls like me? You don't date the cheerleaders and walk off with your cool hip friends? I guess you don't think you deserved a taste of what it's like to be an outcast?" She stopped digging her claws in. " Do you want me?"

Oh god, at this moment hell no, but it's because you're psycho and nearly ripping my face off right now. " Yea, just, not like this. You're hurting me Gale." I near plead.

" When you change fully and you will, you will still want me. No you. Will want me." She seemed a bit obsessed with this idea that I'd be with her, like she was going to own me. Candy back in Phoenix sounds a lot more sane right now.

" That's because Micheal, that poor little Gale here has always been knocked aside and laughed at by the popular people." Davids' voice, a voice I thought I'd never have to hear again. " He's actually truthful about that he never bullied. You can let him go now." David grins as Gale stood and leaned against him, he takes his hand and strokes it over the top of her head. " She's a good girl, even now, only being half, my blood has taken strong root in her veins. She only fought it a little, but with so much to gain, that was short lived. She was more than willing to help me draw you out, a perfect find I'd say. She didn't want to die a horrible slow death. Immortality." Davids words come to a halt as I interrupt.

"For a price." I say, this got me a laugh from him.

" Everything has a price, Gale wanted to live and she wanted to have what all those superficial bitches have, someone, a man, a good looking guy who's captain of the football team, the guy every girl wants, but she could never have... Perfect don't you think? I promised you to her, after all, you were that guy once, dated the cheerleaders, had any girl you wanted and was captain of the football team and the wrestling team and all she had to do was get you in, bring you back to us. Where. You. Belong. Micheal." David kisses the top of Gales' head. " I don't make the same mistake twice."

I didn't know what he meant buy that, but it sounded ominous.

" Star, she was a mistake." David lets out a cold laugh, a cold sickness grows in the pit of my stomach to go along with the developing blood hunger...

I now knew Star was dead. We had a falling out, but it was just hard to think of her as dead or even her being hurt.

" Feeling hungry? I bet you are, it's the second time you're going threw this, the change will be a bit more quicker since your body has already been threw it before, you could feed tonight, no need to wait." David smirks. " Tonight, you will come with us and and you will feed, Gale will make sure of that wont you lovely?" David leans over and kisses her on the lips. " You know what to do." David then looks at me. " It'll be her first, you both will join us together, nothing like sealing a mate bond threw sharing a first kill don't you think?"

" Wait what?!" I near yell out in shock. Mate bond? What the hell was he talking about?

" You will find out soon enough." David laughs, wrapping his arm around Gales' shoulders, then turns and walks out with her. " You will come home tonight Micheal as one of us, where you belong. You won't resist tonight, there will be nothing to hold you back when you true self emerges."

I sit in stun silence on the floor, I don't understand what's going on, I expected my death, not to yet again be drawn in by a girl, this time the girl doesn't want out. Used twice, once for escape, this time to be kept. I don't know how I'd escape it this time, I don't want to find out what he'll do. Star pops into my mind. I have no doubts She's dead, that David killed her. Gale has replaced Star, a willing follower loyal to David. I just don't understand why me, why he wants me to become one of them.

We failed the first time, a second attempt could mean death not just for me, but my family too. I can't tell Sam, I can't tell any of them, they will try and another attempt and this time the boys would be ready, they would be killed and David's not giving me a choice, I do this tonight or it'll cost me more than my humanity. I wont be allowed the chance to say anything to Sam anyway.


	3. David's a Douche

**David's a Douche**

Silence. Nothing, no noise from out front in the store. They do something to Gales' father? What's going on? It's like they decided to just leave me back here. The light from what I can tell is off in the front of the store, I don't know when that happened, but at some point between David showing up and leaving with Gale the lights were cut. The only light now is the dim bulb casting eerie shadows back here.

More waiting, I'm not sure how long, but the Boardwalk has shut down. I start to get up and head for the front and instantly regret it as pain shot threw me and I slam back down to the floor buckling from it. David said the change would be fast from going threw it before, I wasn't expecting this fast. My whole body hurts, not just from the hunger, but it seems my whole body is trying to change all at one time. Fighting it isn't working, I'm physically changing along with the burning mind numbing hunger, I've only managed to make my physical alteration slow instead of being instantaneous.

It's a loosing battle and I get the privilege of morphing into a vampire to the tune of Total Eclipse of the Heart. I had knocked into a radio on my trip to the floor, causing it to come on. I'm not sure which makes me want to be put out of my misery more, the painful transformation or the sappy song worthy of my brothers taste in music. " You got to be fucking kidding me." I growled out threw clenched teeth as You Are My Sunshine started playing.

Silence fills my ears again.

" Why Micheal, who'd thought you are the sentimental type?" Davids' voice, signaling his return, followed by a chuckle. He must have clicked the damned radio off.

I feel a glove covered hand cup my chin and lift it, causing me to open my eyes. I see Davids amused face, but even the dim bulb light is hurting my eyes, so I close them again. Currently the only ache I can alleviate at the moment.

" Couldn't wait a little longer could you?" David lifts me, and has me slumped in his arms like some little kid. " It doesn't matter, at least you haven't recovered enough to try and seek out your meal yet, wouldn't want to ruin our little party when you're the guest of honor." David stops talking for now at least. Then we're moving.

* * *

**** Beach ****

I'm dropped to my feet, right in the middle of the killing spree, soon as David arrived they all had went on the attack. My senses are overwhelmed with the carnage around me, Gale suddenly jerks me down where she has someone pinned, a guy and rips the mans throat wide open with her teeth. I loose it when the blood splatters my face, the monster wins and takes over, getting what it wants and I sink my fangs into the flesh. The feeling of the blood as it hits my stomach is like pure ecstasy, I shiver from it and the pain and hunger starts to abate with each swallow.

With the mans death, it's like a small part of me dies with him, that little voice that's horrified at my actions, that I gave in, it lost, it's no longer there. I just don't feel anything for what I did and it doesn't bother me, but it should. I took part in killing and it doesn't bother me, I even enjoyed it, more than enjoyed it. I'm not comfortable with this knowledge, but I have little time to think over my actions as I'm jerked by my hair into a kiss. Gales' kiss, she's panting and running her hands under my clothing frantically, though some how the killing and feeding has seemed to aroused me itself, this only aroses me more. She keeps running them below the waist of my jeans, causing me to loose my senses and violently roll on top of her in a frenzy. it's not like me, it's not me, it confuses me, this compulsion to violently take her on the sand, I'm not pushy and straight forward like this.

I wouldn't call myself shy either, far from it. I've always been confident with women. However tearing clothing off frantically in a heated arousal with an audience is not something I'd have done before. A low growl escapes my throat as Gales' claws tear down my back, cutting threw my skin, pain and pleasure all in one. In the midst of our union on the blood splattered sand we bite into each other viciously, mainly on the neck, but in other areas as our love making is violent and frantic, if you could call it love making that is, that's stretching it when comparing it to this violent animalistic union in front of others.

We don't get to even finish, I'm not sure what that would have been, other than the sex, cause I have a feeling there was something else to what we're doing. I end up snapping wildly half crazed, sinking my fangs into an arm out of anger for someone that had interrupted. I have serious doubts anyone wants to be jerked from their partner in the middle of sex, I'm no different.

" Owe shit man!" Paul's' voice, he was pulling me off. " Woe, hold off there stud, can't have none of that tonight."

Marko had hold of Gale who was snapping and snarling, trying to nail Marko with her fangs. " Yea, no fun for you two tonight."

Gale glared toward David, I had calmed and pulled my teeth from Paul's' arm, I was still pissed off, but also confused with all these strange feelings and compulsions now inside me. I had a feeling there's a reason behind the separating us and right now i wanted to hear it. Though I'd liked to know why I'd even have screwed a girl right in front of them to start with.

" You promised me!" Gale suddenly shouts, her voice a growling sound."

" Yes, I did and I am a man of my word." David smirks and circles Gale. " But I never said "when" he would be yours." David reaches over and firmly clasps Gales chin in his hand. " I just need you to entice him, get his interest and him wanting you, I can't let you fully bond, you're just a little fledgling, you two will have more than enough things new to you to get used to without adding on having to deal with a mate bond. He's yours, just not yet."

David's not only taken my humanity from me, he's taken my right to choose what I want to do, who I'd want to be with, my freedom. I snarl and try to pull out of Paul's' hold. " What right do you think you have to " give me" to anyone!?"

David looks from Gale to me with a cold icy stare " You lost your say in anything when you helped that little brother of yours try to kill us. You resisted me, spat my gift back in my face and brought intruders into our den. Your lack of choice is only a small punishment, sides you will enjoy binding to her as her mate, that is when you're ready for such. I could have taken far less pleasant modes of punishment on you and your brother."

I didn't know what he meant by this bond and mate thing, somehow I have a feeling it's something to have done with sex. I had nothing to say to his less pleasant punishment, in some way I can understand his need to punish, I really hadn't been wanting to kill them, just felt I had to. He didn't give me choice then, I was never offered, only forced into this then as now and I wasn't even a choice, I had been brought into this as stars meal. I didn't even want to think of her, he killed her and I was to be her first, why did he spare me? " I didn't want this!" I couldn't stand the look in Sam's' eyes when he looked at me, fear, uncertainty. " You never gave me a choice not then, not now!"

" No one gets a choice Micheal and we would kill anyone that asked for this or if we revealed ourselves and they said yes. The people that want or ask for this are often garbage, dregs of society or pathetic worthless sheep with some kind of fucked up fantasy in their head. I don't want weaklings and the insane. What that test was Micheal, to weed out weaklings and the insane, you passed, you belong with us." David smirks and gives me a strange look, he wants something and there's more than just me passing. at least he's not giving me lurid looks.

Paul lets me go. " Man, you're pretty strong for a baby." Paul laughs when I glare at him. " What you two are, you're new borns, babies."

" So when can we? Can I?" Gale questions David.

" I'd say no less than a year at least, don't protest, at least give Micheal the false sense of having a choice by courting you, why ruin the fun of watching him playing the game of getting your affections?" David snorts at the look I give him. " You'll court her, you've already nearly bound tonight, sure it was due to the blood high, but you still almost bonded. You'll be attracted to her since she's a willing potential mate and the same blood."

Blood high... That explained the strange sexual urge I had and how Gale was so easily able to get me to have sex with her.

Thinking on what David said about me passing, I had found it odd when I'd think about it, that they went threw the trouble of initiating me and giving me blood to turn me if I was just a meal, but then I figured it was all just some sick fun they had, but David has confirmed it was a test and I passed?

:: The answer to that dear Micheal is, I told Star to kill you out of spite, I knew she wouldn't, couldn't do it, she was a mistake and I wanted to make her squirm. Had I wanted her to kill you, I'd let you ride off with her that first night, she might have ate you instead of the burger you wanted to get her.:: Davids voice, but inside my head, this made me jump, it was inside my head no doubt about it. He laughs, it to in my head. :: I let her think what she wanted. Time to go home.::David walks off, towards where they had parked tier bikes.

:: Told you we'd all go home Mikey.:: Markos' voice now entered my thoughts.

" David? " My questioning of his name get's him to stop a moment and look at me, one brow raised. " Has anyone ever told you, you're a douche bag?"


	4. Revelations

**Revelations**

How does one avoid death? A permanent end? staking, dissolved in holy water, impaled on antlers... well the antlers are questionable, exploding, how? David has been very open to answering me, not sure if this is good or bad. David I've found actually likes to socialize and can be decent, actually good nature even... As long as you're not human. He's made it clear his thoughts on humanity.

" You're dieing of curiosity, ever been told the only stupid question is the question gone unasked?" David pulls his attention from some broken object he's holding. " What's on your mind Micheal?" David tosses the object over towards Marko who catches it.

" How did you guys all survive?" I glanced a round, a few smirks and chuckles answer my question, till I again look to David. " You, i can get, but how did everyone else?"

" Oh that's easy. Marko." David sits back in his wheel chair with a smirk plastered across his face.

" Well Mikey, it's like this, you watch horror movies, where Dracula's getting the stake?" Marko waits my answer from the chair he was taking up, then continues at my nod. " They aren't far off the mark, you can't shove a stake threw someones chest free handed, you would have to pound it in and like hell you can do it to someone hanging in the air, but hurts like hell." Marko makes a face rubbing his chest. " I'd deserve to die if some little twat who hasn't even got his pubes yet could put a stake threw my chest."

" Paul." David nods to Paul.

Paul was sitting on the couch next to Dwayne, now a shit eating grin on his face. " Oh yea Holy bath! That shit burned, dumb dog knocked me in, but shit man, you fell into boiling water would you just stay in it to boil you away? Oh hell no, burned my ass up good, but I didn't stay in it when I got knocked in, wasn't like I was chained down. "

" Dwayne." David looks over at Dwayne.

" Arrow missed my heart, but seriously you think an arrow could pick "me" up and send me flying into a stereo to be fried? I'm not fucking made of paper mache." Dwayne sneers.

" And myself, well you caught on, antlers aren't wood. Very useless." David chuckles.

" What about what we saw? Herd and the damage to the house, well from what I herd Liquid Paul was what tore up the pipes." How they survived made sense, but it wasn't what my memory was telling me, well I wasn't present for the others, I just know Sam would know what he saw.

" It'd be difficult to manipulate your mind, since you had my blood in you, but very possible. Humans how ever are quite easy to manipulate and to mess up their memories and fix them how we desire them to be." David says as he lights up his cigaret.

" We came not for revenge so much as to bring home what is ours and punish those that attacked us. You, Star and Laddie would have came home with us, your brother, well, we would have not hurt him to badly, his little meddling hunter friends however would have been dead. Max however being a fool, decided to show up with your mother, having felt our rage threw the bond and that we had been injured. This of coarse made us have to change plans and withdraw. Paul wanted to leave you a parting gift. A little pay back."

" Cherry bomb in the toilet!" Paul let out a cackle. That explained why one of the first things those Frog kids seen destroyed was the toilette and not the bathtub, which if Paul boiled in should have been the most damaged.

" Yea, and Dwayne decided to impale the stereo with the arrow on the way out.. Wood you know doesn't conduct electricity? So even if an arrow shot threw Dwayne and stuck into a stereo, it wouldn't fry him. I stayed on the antlers, it hurt, but Max had walked in and I couldn't do shit, so I played dead while you hid and then confronted Max. What you saw after fighting me was all real, Max is very dead, which actually saved us some trouble of doing it ourselves. What you remembered, Dwayne, Marko and Paul's' deaths was all implanted in your mind, well Dwayne's' was in yours to match what we put in Sam's' memory, you wasn't present for Paul or Marko.

" I guess you didn't like Max. " When I said this, the guys burst into a laugh. The idea my memory was played with didn't set well with me, but it at least explained how they were still around. Also proved one thing: Vampires are hella hard to git rid of and that we were all idiots thinking there was a snow balls chance in hell to out wit them.

" Max served himself and did nothing for us, he gave nothing and demanded everything. Add to that he was delusional, we're creatures that take comfort in our own and within dark depths away from humanity.

We are not meant for white picket fences and painted walls. We rule the night and should be free from the conformity of mortals. freedom isn't just about choice Micheal, it's also being free from material and social restraints. " David stood as he said his and walked up to where i stood, placing a hand on my shoulder. " I can't think of a better life." David holds out a joint for me. " Everything we want it's ours."

" Except the sun." I mock, David smirks.

" Pbbbttthhh." Paul's' blowing on his arm, making fart noises, Marko snickering behind him. " Pppbbtttbbtt."

" Paul." David shakes his head.

This was interesting information, but got me no closer to knowing Davids reasons, what set me apart from every other human? why the trouble and why go after me again? David had made it clear his thoughts of humanity, pathetic species that served as food, but what is it that made me different, made me worth his time? " David?"

" You fit Micheal, you're one of us, you always have been." David answered which wasn't really an answer.

" There's more to it than that." I huffed out, but David smirks, David answered what he felt like answering or what he thought I needed to know, but anything more and he didn't want to give away, he was tighter than a clam. " Fine." I turned and decide to walk from the room.

We had taken up in the ballroom part that had collapsed into the cave, it had once been a large room, now it was broken and the walls of the cave lined part of it, the grand ballrooms walls long broken away. Out now in a corridor of the cave with winding tunnels, who knew this cave had so many? One side led out to the main entrance, no longer used due to Sam and the frogs knowledge of the den, due to myself. the other end there had been some rooms to fallen down. We used them to store clothing in and personal trinkets and things, but that's about it. Our sleeping area, or roost was somewhere beyond the ballroom on the other side.

Getting this far in would require being able to leap over a large drop, basically the person would have to fly to get over to this side.

" Psst, this way." Marko walks past me, beckoning me to follow him.

Nothing better to do, I follow, wondering why Marko has found it so interesting to have me follow him. we stop before a room, the door barely hanging on. Markos' room I guess as the shorter teen enters.

Inside it looked like something taken straight out of a ghost town movie, old wall paper curled, but the colors still vibrant as they day they was put on, broken windows jutting inward as the rock had pushed them in on themselves as the building fell, a few boxes lined the floor, torn clothing, patches. thread and needles sat up on a night stand, the lamp that was once there long fallen and broken on the floor.

But one thing, the most grizzly decoration hung on on wall. The pelt of a human male, black hair. I cringe at the sight. looking around I see a few chard bones in one corner and now the thing that was in Markos hand earlier that David tossed him was revealed. Marko tosses it into the broken, charred and splintered bone pile. It was a broken piece of skull, only the upper part and the eye socket remained to reveal what it once belonged to. I had no idea why I was here, but I'm sure it wasn't to show off his macabre room.

Marko lifts a jacket, it looked like Marko had already started adding patches to it.

" What you think?" Marko seemed to anticipate my answer.

" It looks cool, uh so why we here? I'm sure it's not just to show off your work." I again glance around, Marko grinned when I gave my approval of his work.

" Well no, it isn't, but I thought since you'll be in here." Marko shrugs, tossing the jacket onto the moth eaten bed. " This is what I wanted to show you." Marko opens a drawer in the night stand, which held loose bullets an old six shooter, a few knives, key chains and rings, but those weren't what had truly caught my eye. " David doesn't like talking about it, but you want to know why we wanted you, it wasn't just David, we all decided to bring you home." Marko holds out an old photo inside a heavy old frame.

" You're got to be kidding me." My finger traces over the picture. The people in it looked like David, Marko, Paul, Dwayne and then a fifth all dressed in clothing you see in a Western movie, the last person I not seen with them, but I'd know him... Each time I'd look in the mirror.

" Jasper, he died shortly after being turned, David blames himself for everything. Us getting turned and then loosing Jasper. We don't really notice except when a memory suddenly pops up to remind us he was gone. David saw you as a way to fix this mistake. You're passing our tests only proved to him you belonged with us, it's sort of a home coming." Marko was watching me for a reaction.

" Uh, I'm not this guy, I'm not, so I may look a bit like him, sure, but I'm not him." I shook my head at Marko, hoping he didn't think I was some guy. I didn't want everything I did based or judged by how someone else was.

" Maybe, maybe not, you do have similarities to him, not just looks. Who knows? It's good enough for us, oh we know you're Micheal, even if you might have been jasper at one time, don't worry. David though I'm not sure, I really think he thinks you really are Jasper, don't take it personal. " Marko takes the photo, running a claw over the picture of Jasper.

" Loosing Jasper was hard on him, mainly cause he considered everyone his responsibility, looked out for us all, so he took loosing Jasper the hardest, he saw him die with his own eyes, not just felt it threw the blood we all share. So he wont talk about it." Marko shrugs and places the photo back into the drawer. " So now you know why you, what drew us to you, to want to take you in. Don't worry, you're our brother now, one of us since the moment you passed our tests regardless, the past doesn't matter, what matters is it's like somethings fixed for us."

" You do know how creepy you sound right now?" I asked, glancing towards the Drawer.

" Umm humm." Marko smirks. " But it's true, bringing you in is like fixing a part that has been missing. Oh there have been others, but well, Max didn't want us to have friends, so when David turned someone" Marko makes the slash motion across his neck to indicate Max killed the others. " And he never knew about Jasper." At my look Marko chuckled. " Max was our master, not our Sire, David killed our sire, how David managed to hold that secret from Max, we'll never know, but then Max was pretty gullible."

I again look over the room. " Marko?"

" Yea?" Marko looks at me curiously.

" Why do you have a human pelt on your wall? And bones in a corner?" My eyes landed again on the thing, despite the fact I wanted to look away.

" I like to collect things and sometimes I like to preserve my kills, take a little something from them." Marko answers with a smile.

" ... Ok... Seriously, you sound like a wacked out serial killer." I answered looking at him with a your insane look.

" I'm a vampire." Marko looks smug. " Everyone has their taste in things, we have things we do as humans, then they change or warp when we turn, you'll have your own, but I have an idea what it'll be." Marko's' hand then goes up to his mouth, covering that smirk.

" Ha, ha. Guess should get back to the others before they miss us." I turn and start for the door. Marko follows me on out. At least I know the reasons why, but I don't know if it makes me feel better or not.


	5. Brothers

**Brothers **

I had settled into my new existence, my life before almost forgotten, it's scary how easily you forget what you was before, forget there's family out there missing you. A month passed and I really started thinking about them, but no missing posters had been placed. Now I wasn't sure what was going on, but I expected something, anything, but nothing. I also wanted to see Sam, how he was. My disappearing would ave hit him the hardest. So I headed home, well what was once my home for a short time.

The house was mostly fixed up, no one looked to be up. I circle around to the side, where mine and Sam's' room windows are. I thought of going threw Sam's' window, but I didn't want to give him a heart attack, so threw Mine I went. my room looked much like it did the night I left to the Boardwalk to see Gale. Gale, well I'm still angry at her and it'll be awhile before I'll forgive her for what she did.

" Sam." I whisper to the darkness. Nothing, he was likely asleep, but then I picked up the acceleration of a human heart beat, he was awake and likely knew what I was now for that reaction and yet no word. I crack the door open a little more and look in, Sam's' sitting in the dim night light a stake in his hand, fear in his eyes, he's looking dead straight at me. I have no idea how he'd know what happened, but some how he knew, how many nights had he been like this in fear I'd come for him?

Slowly I open the door. I don't feel any different towards him, sure he's human, he's not what I am, but even if he's no longer family, he's still my brother, that hasn't changed. " Sam?" I look at him confused, maybe worried, I can still worry, even if I can't feel sympathy or remorse for what I am and do. I'm worried for Sam, what has he been threw?

Sam drops the stake and suddenly is latched around me, mumbling over and over that he can't do it. I place my hand on top of his head. " Sam? What happened? Someone do something? How long have you been sitting up at night with a wood stake?"

Sam pulls back, wiping tears from his eyes. " The Frog brothers... They saw, they saw David and then said you're with them, you're one of them and that you'd come after us now and try to turn or kill me... I'd have to stake you to free you... I can't Mike." Sam then hugs himself to me. He already been threw this mental battle before with having to try and accept what I had been turning into. Sam had started coming to terms with it then as i had. He still feared though, but as he said, he couldn't do it.

I stand holding Sam. " You're my brother, Sam, remember doesn't matter, I'm still your brother? They're right though, there's no turning back this time and they didn't die, none of them did." My last words come out in an almost monotone sound.

After a long moment of silence Sam stirs and then slugs my side and hard. " That's for disappearing for a month you jerk! I don't care if you're a shit sucking leechy ass wipe! You could have left a note or something!" Sam and inside voice often don't mix.

" I, I didn't think to, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to come back and hurt you or see you hate me!" I nearly yelled.

" I don't hate you! You ass hole we didn't know what happened and then we're told you're a monster and out munching fat ugly virgins." Sam had stopped crying, but he still looked very upset.

" I'm sorry, I just couldn't come back, not then. I won't vanish again like that, I swear." I meant it, I'd come see Sam and not disappear for so long again.

" So you're coming back? We can get your room fixed, take the window out put up a wall, that way you wont have to worry about burning in th.." Sam trails off at my shaking my head.

" No Sam, I wouldn't feel right, I'm not human anymore and it wouldn't feel right or safe and you wouldn't be safe, not just from me, but the boys would come to take me back. I'm one of them and don't belong here, I belong with them now. I mean I'll visit, I wont disappear again, but I can't stay in the house." I didn't want to have to break Sam's' hopes, but I couldn't stay, only come back to visit. " Think of it as i moved away, it isn't like I was going to live in this house forever."

" I know, but this is different, you're not getting a job and moving away. You're a shit sucking vampire with breath that reeks." Sam takes a few steps to his night stand and pulls some double mint from the drawer. " Seriously Mike, breath mints are your friend." Sam holds the gum out, which I take a stick and pop in my mouth. " How do vampires get dates when you're breath smells like you've been licking Nanooks' ass."

I rolled my eyes. " It's not that bad you doofus." We both laugh a little, some sort of normalcy restored. Sam has had a lot of time to think of this. Sam was far from happy, but from a short glimpse of his mind he was relieved I was still mostly me and that I came back.

Sam had thought I may have stayed away because of him, that because how he acted before and the killing the vampires that I didn't like him now and that I didn't want to come back. I couldn't respond to these thoughts because they are thoughts and I didn't want Sam worrying anymore things than he already dose.

" Mike? They aren't going to come for me, or the Frogs?" Sam asks nervously.

" They aren't happy with you and don't like you, but they won't come for you Sam or any of the family... The Frogs though will have to watch what they do and can't wonder anywhere during the night, David gets hold of them, they wont live. He's ignoring them for now." I walked over and sat down on Sam's' bed, next to him. Sam had flopped down on it after giving me the gum.

Sam looked like he hadn't slept in days and he probably hasn't if he's been up terrified i was coming back to kill him at some point. Sam suddenly sits up and grabs the phone and starts dialing it.

" Who you calling?" I looked at him with confusion, but my answer soon came When Sam nearly shouted Edgar.

I groaned and stood up, turning towards Sam, watching him.

" Mike showed up like you said." Sam glances up at me. I can hear the gruff voice asking him if he did what he had to do on the other side. " Uh, I, He didn't attack me." Another voice saying something about not letting his guard down and don't let it fool you. Great I'm now an it.

I hold out my hand for the phone Sam gives me this nervous look, but hands it over as the gruff voiced kid starts saying something like that I need to be staked. " Listen you little shit, stop filling my brothers head with bull shit or I'm going to come over and kick your little lame-o ass!

" Mike!" Sam jumps up and grabs the phone, trying to wrestle it from me. " And mom asks why I don't have many friend, cause you threaten them soon as they say something you don't like!"

" No I threaten them when they start telling you to do stupid shit, like these little homo virgins saying kill your brother you'll feel better!" Sam's' hanging on my arm, trying to climb up my side to get the phone from my hand as I hold it straight up.

" I'm not going to do anything, I'm not going to kill you! Stop threatening them, they're ok, sides i don't want to be banned from the comic book store!" Sam tries to swipe the phone, but I move my arm, causing him to miss.

" Alright, I won't kick their ass... Right now, seriously." I put the phone against my ear. " I won't kick your ass's... Better Sam?" Sam huffs.

" Give me the phone." Sam holds his hands out, I plop the phone in them. " Uh Edgar?" I hear a unsure response on the other end. " I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" the weird kid grunts and Sam hangs up. " Mike, you're a jerk."

" What's going on in here?" Moms voice, naturally the yelling got her up. " Micheal?" Mom suddenly shouts and crushes me into a hug, crying. Guess even if you're no longer part of the same species, family still is family after all.

" Uh, mom. I have something to tell you." I say, getting moms attention. " I dropped out of school." This made mom laugh and hug me again.


	6. Psycho Btches

**Psycho B#$ches**

I managed to slip away from the others, specifically gale long enough to make a visit to my mortal family. I come to the kitchen door and slip in as silently as I could. Why? cause someone how in my mind that would make it less likely I'd be noticed missing and I wouldn't suddenly get tracked down and abducted. Coarse this is only in my mind. David's stingy, doesn't like me around them, he doesn't trust my brother, but I know Sam and I know he wouldn't do anything to me.

" Micheal? Everything alright?" Mom was in the kitchen fixing dinner. She seems to have decided nothings' changed and all is right in the world, her world that is. Mom's just pretending things are normal, but she does cast me a nervous glance from the corner of her eye. She fears me, but I'm still her son, so she accepts me. I think she blames herself, that it's all her fault.

" Yea, fine mom, just visiting, cause, you know I said I would." I try to sound casual. I don't blame her, I blame the sperm donor that couldn't keep it in his pants that lost the right to being called dad years ago.

" That's good." Mom continues with cooking, looked like Lasagna tonight.

" I'll just find Sam." I slip out of the kitchen and head upstairs, spotting grandpa peeking from his den, or I think I did. I shake my head and continue up to Sam's' room. I don't knock, I just pop the door open, not like he has ever knocked for me, the twerp. " Sam I told you if you don't stop doing that, You'll go blind and your palms will get hairy." I smirk at Sam.

" Shut up Suck Vader!" Sam throws a comic at me, which is a surprise, till I saw what it was.

" Vampires Everywhere?" I pick up the crude comic and raised a brow at him. " I really hope this isn't what you masturbate to, cause that." I suddenly have a pillow thrown at my head.

" Stop or I'll scream that you're killing me and mom will so be on you worse than flies!" Sam near yells.

" Scream and I'll put you in a head lock and make you smell my arm pit." I sneered.

" You better not! I'll so kick you're ass!" Sam throws another pillow at me.

" Ha! now you're out of pillows!" I grin Sam's looking around for something else to hit me with.

" Oh yea! Well I'll tell Candy where to find you, she's been calling, and that you have a new... Girl frieeeennndd!" Sam then turns around and starts moaning with his hands rubbing his shoulders as if he had someone in his arms. " Oh, oh Mike, Do that thing you do with your tongue! Oh, oh, oh, you..." Sam sadly enough was good at imitating a girl, but his mocking me was short lived.

Sam had the miss fortune of mom walking in when he started doing that. " Sam! What on earth is wrong with you! Have you lost your mind?" Mom has this look of disbelief and she glances between me and Sam.

I started laughing " Don't look at me, he's the one making out with himself while saying my name." I hold my hands up trying to look innocent.

" Shut up maggot breath!" Sam yelps.

"Sam!" Mom

" Hey you're the one making love to yourself!" I protest.

"Micheal!" Mom

" I was not... He tried to eat me!" Sam yells out pointing at me.

" I did not you lying little weasel! He's lying I didn't try to eat him, mom!" I looked from Sam to mom.

" You two stop yelling!" Mom is rubbing her temples now. " You know what, I'm going back down stairs to finish dinner." Mom turns and walks out, closing the door behind her.

" Think she's mad?" Sam asks, looking at me a little worried.

" Don't know, but you're the one that's going to have to deal with it if she is." I grin at him, Sam seems to shudder at the look. I don't know what I come off like to him, but I'm trying to act normal, just I guess my nature shows anyway.

" Yea, funny, you're going to run off to sleep in a moldy death filled cave and I have to deal with the lecture." Sam rolls his eyes.

" Hey, I've always had to deal with it, your turn little bro. Sides pip squeak, if you weren't such a loud mouth mom wouldn't have came up here to start."

" You were loud too!" Sam folds his arms. " And uh Mike." I didn't like the tone Sam was using, the kind that he wants to tell me something, but is afraid to.

" Spit it out." I say, flopping down on his bed.

" I wasn't kidding about Candy, she called." Sam watched me nervously.

" Wait what!? How did she get this number?" I didn't need to hear this, didn't want to hear this. Candy AKA The one psycho bitch every guy ends up with, but prays to god they never see again, cause you know, you never broke up with her because she talked about how another man ever hurts her again, she'll cut off his balls... Yea Candy's one of them... Thinking about it maybe Gale isn't quite so bad, she's not told me she wanted to cut my testicles off yet.

" She loves you, she has to have you... Even if it means killing you so no one else can have you." Sam dead pans at me. " I don't know, maybe she looked up the number? Weren't you supposed to break up with her?"

" Uh... Yea, no... What?! She fucking scares the shit out of me. Would you tell her it's over?" I kinda left Phoenix without telling her it was over. Actually it had been over for a few months before we left Phoenix and I was dating another chic name Lena... Just Candy didn't know I was seeing other people and I never told her, just kinda never returned her calls... And avoided her.

" Bro. Two words. Stalker chic! She is totally after you like Psycho. She said she's going to come over and visit you and was wondering why you didn't let her know we moved and why you so busy all the time and I sort of forgot to tell you she's." Sam tried to look innocent.

" Wait she's coming here!?" This was bad, especially with how Gale's possessive of me, there could be a nasty fight. Actually that doesn't sound so bad, just throw in a pool and some Jello.. Ok, yea what am I thinking, they'll kill each other. " That's not good..."

" Couldn't you do some vampire mumbo jumbo ad send her back to Phoenix?" Sam asks, which I hadn't thought of doing such, but that wasn't the problem.

" Gale." I continued at Sam's' confused look. " She is a little psycho, not in the way Candy is, She has a thing for me and she wouldn't like competition, even if Candy's human, Gale is like insanely possessive over me and well, she'll just kill Candy, she's a little territorial about me."

Sam stares at me blankly, then suddenly yells. " Damn it Mike what is with you and dating crazy chicks! You're like a magnet for the criminally insane!"

" Gale's not insane, just very possessive, OK a little and Candy is bat shit insane, but that's just bad luck." Apparently Gales actions are a very normal thing for a vampire... An over excited vampire can be a violent thing especially if it wants to mate, at least from what I managed to get out of the guys and Gale is thoroughly a very vampire female, just often the vampire doesn't manifest so strongly in a half vampire... Yea tell that to my face and now she's a full vampire.

" And Star?" Sam keeps staring at me.

" Star wasn't insane." I reminded him.

" She was sleeping in a cave with four blood sucking monsters, on a bed that probably had vampire lice all in it. She had fangs Mike, fangs!" Sam's' getting loud again. " And some how turning you into a blood sucker sounded like a logical way to save her!"

" I think that counts as poor decisions not insanity." I didn't think Star was insane, just a bit whiny at times." There's no such thing as vampire lice." I rolled my eyes.

" Poor decision is eating that burrito off the mystery meat food vendor who couldn't speak english. Not getting someone turned into a vampire then saying save me... " Sam pauses thinking a moment. " Wait, maybe you're right Mike, she's not insane, but she's a bitch! Which is just as bad! And how do you know there's no vampire lice! You probably have them!"

" OK the burrito was only one time and the guy didn't say gato when I asked what it was, so I figured it was perfectly safe. And it was a good burrito." I won't be buying from a guy selling food out of a cart again, but it really was a good burrito. " And I do not have lice! Star wasn't a bitch, she didn't know David was going to decide he wanted me to join them. Not that it was nice to not tell me that her friends might possible eat me if I don't join them.

" Yea, that's why you was moaning that you're gonna die and crying while making the bathroom smell like King Kong took a Shit on the house! And She is and how do you know you don't have vampire lice!" Sam wasn't going to change his mind.

" I do not and I know I do not, stick to the topic here, Candy shows up or calls, you can't say anything about me and other girls, she'll flip and go ape shit, say anything, just not the truth you got it?" I sighed when Sam nodded his head. " Good, just try keep your trap shut and uh let mom know I never broke up with her." Can't have mom accidentally slipping the whole me and star thing can we? Hell no.

" You know mom's going to kill you when she finds out you never broke up with her." Sam snickered.

Mom might be a little angry, I'll just have to explain Candy is bat shit insane and might have knifed me if I did.


	7. Mate Attempt 1

**Mate Attempt #1**

Gale's up to something, she's been avoiding me a bit of late and now she's staring at me from across the room. I glance up towards her when I here a low growl and nearly jump, she had moved up right next to me without me noticing. I stare back from my seat on the couch, waiting for what it is she wanted from me now.

" Still mad at me?" Gale plops her head on my shoulder, one of her hands go immediately to my crotch making a movement that hardly makes me able to think straight.

" Uh, yea, uh, er." I grab Gales hand and set it on my thigh. " You tricked me, used me and pretty much handed me over to David on a silver platter." I really didn't know what the whole silver platter expression means, but sounded appropriate and made me look smart, I think.

" I wanted you, David told me about you." Gale's now running her finger of her other hand in circles on my chest. " I never been asked out and certainly not by the guy who's popular and has the looks." Gale grinned. " so I was a little deceptive, I didn't lie about wanting you though. Forgive me?"

" ... Uh.." Her hand I moved to my thigh was back on my crotch again. " I, uh." Say no, say no, I'm pissed I think over and over to myself! " Uh hu." Damn it!

" So that's a yes you forgive me?" Gale grins, if she wasn't in her vampire form, it would look soft and cute, right now it'd scare the piss out of most. For me it's well, I'm not sure. I'm not scared, nor attracted.

" Yes." Damnit! No, supposed to say no! I'm really not winning this battle. Why can't I just say no?

" Oh, I was so worried you'd never forgive me." Gale then leans in and starts kissing me, her fingers still making their movements across my crotch, light and feathery, enough to distract as well as get me in the mood.

Oh yea, that's why I can't say no... Say no and I get no nookie. Hey it's to late, I'm already a blood sucker, might as well have something to show for it? I'm still mad, but that won't get me laid. What, I'm a man.. With fangs but I still have needs! Right now those needs are for nookie. I return the kiss and a low growl escapes my throat. This time I don't stop her hands little dance, even when she decides to move it inside my jeans.

We both decide that we're far to heavily clothed and start to alleviating this little problem. I'm all in the mood and pulling my shirt off when someone grabs me from be hind and lifts me away from Gale. I yelp from the sudden interruption.

" Now, now, we told you two kids you can't be doing the nasty, I don't want to be explaining the bats and the bees on top of everything else. Having to deal with two fledglings is more than enough trouble with out explaining a bond." David laughs, amused at our annoyance.

" Seriously, what is this shit about mating or bonding? What does it have to do with me getting laid?" I yell and glance towards Gale who's panting and staring at me, Dwayne had pulled me away, Paul had Gale in his arms and the looks she was giving me kinda was a bit more than lust and I'd say a bit creepy too.

" Well Micheal you may not be in the mind set to mate." David smirks and looks towards Gale, then walks over and runs his claws right over the top of her head in a stroking motion. " However Gale here wants a more permanent bond, like a vampire equivalent to marriage, just there's no divorce once that bond is formed. And typically it's made through sex. I'm not going into details, just keep it in your pants and her out of them."

David turns towards Gale and cups her chin. " Now you're being a bad girl." David runs a claw down her cheek." I said not for a year, I don't think it's been a year, do you? Coarse not. Keep your hands off Micheal, you're not ready to mate yet."


	8. Everyone Likes Candy

**Everyone Likes Candy**

Candy showed up. Oh god she actually showed up. I imagine her like a thing that just won't go away and you probably can't kill it, I'm sure if she was set afire, she'd walk out of it like the terminator and just keep coming.

" So Mike, what's you been doing? Sam told me why you haven't been calling you know you could have told me, I'd understand, but now, we could totally go shopping together and so like be like girlfriends and you could totally tel me how good I look or how bad, cause you know guys like you have such a good eye and know fashion!" candy was giddy.

Wait what the hell she talking about? Fashion? shopping what?! " Hu?" I stare at her totally clueless on what this was about.

" You know." Candy leans in. " Your secret." She jumps when Sam suddenly scoots his chair back and runs from the dining room table. At those words, moms got this almost fearful look on her face.

I tense, Sam told her? Sam runs out the room. " What all did Sam tell you?" I tried to keep my voice from being cold or harsh. I didn't like the idea Sam could have blabbed, but Sam wouldn't have on purpose, just what did my change in species do with shopping?

" Relax, I'm not going to go blab, guess you're still in the closet about it then." Candy let out a laugh snort. " So who's the guy you're seeing?"

Guy I'm seeing? Closet? What the hell did Sam tell her?! " Uh.. Uh.." My mouths hanging open, I just don't know how to respond and I'm now thinking maybe Sam telling her what I am wouldn't been so bad. Why the hell did Sam tell her I was gay?! if anyone's gay it's his little fruit cake ass.

I shut my mouth and glance at mom, she's giggling. " Mooommmm!" I whine out. I guess mom being amused is better than her being afraid of me, but then I don't find it funny that me being gay being spread around the city. I'm not gay. Period.

"That's what I liked about you Miss. Emerson, you've been so patient and understanding with your sons." Candy nods then looks at me. " Don't worry Micheal." She reaches over and pats my hand. " Your secret's safe with me, now shoes! I smell a shopping spree!" Candy grabs my wrist and nearly rips my arm out jerking me to my feet.

Shoot me, shoot me now, stake me, burn me, of god no! " Ok." I say threw clenched teeth with a mirthless laugh. Sam I am so paying you back for this...

**** Shopping Center ****

We had to get dragged to a store that sold clothes, so we went to Sears. Yippy skippy for us how I've always dream of shopping in the girls section, even more so with Candy! Oh god someone kill me, do it now, I don't want to live... Or is it unlive?

Everyone likes Candy, if you don't happen to date her, giggly, bubbly Candy who's so happy and perfect, that is if she doesn't decide to cut your testicles off.

Now what turned me off of Candy? Well it wasn't that she's psycho bat shit flipping crazy, I didn't find that out till I actually said something to her about dating other people.

No what turned me off of her was the calls... 7 A.M. or my favorite 3 A.M. With that same annoying perky voice, at first it was cute, but then I realize she didn't sound perky only sometimes, it's all the time, like she's fed speed threw a tube each night. She always had to know what I was up to, what I was doing. jealous is also an understatement with her. She'd call about three times a day or night, like she never slept. And she was clingy.

Things got a little to serious for me when she started naming off our future children and saying how we're going to be together forever and ever and that she'll always love me even when I'm old with no teeth and she has to feed me by chewing my food for me and, well I want to gag just thinking about it. Saying the word marriage scares me, saying how we'll grow old and die together with kids terrifies me. Yay I don't have to worry about that, just... The whole mate thing.

" Hey Mike, what do you think?" Sam holds up this thing that looked like Ray Charles colored it.

" You really want me to answer that question... Sam?" I give him an irritated I hate my life why am I here kill me now look.

" Owe!" Sam rubs the back of his head looking at me with annoyance." Really Mike? I'm telling mom you hit me! What was that for?"

" That's for telling Candy I'm gay you little weasel and getting me stuck here waiting eternity for all you "girls" to finish clothes shopping and yea, girls." I press my finger into Sam's' nose. " You count as one of them."

" I do not! You, but wiper do! Blo... Er suck face ass hole." Sam tones it down, last he wants is to be grounded for life cause he cussed in Sears and got us kicked out. " Seriously, it's not that bad, being a little dramatic, Bro?"

" Not really, mom takes forever and Candy takes forever, combined likely doomsday will come and go before they're finished. And that's not adding you into things, pip squeak. I do not want to spend half my night in a store looking at jeans in different shades of blue." I huffed, I seriously hated being out shopping with mom or Sam.. Well if it's just me and Sam, I'd drag his ass out, but mom and Sam? Yea, never going to get away, ever, they will stay in a store for hours... And three hours latter walk out with a small bag. One small fucking bag?! Three hours for one small bag!

Sam shrugs. " So hey help me go pick out some pants!" Sam grabs my shirt, dragging me with him, likely enjoying my misery and inability to do anything about it at the moment. "The store closes in an hour anyway, so you're whining for nothing." Sam laughs.

I groan, an hour is still to damned long. I could leave, but then I'd have to hear about it latter, or oh god Sam would send Candy over to the cave. Though that's not sounding like a bad idea right now, I mean I can't be blamed if someone else eats her right?

**** Dressing Room ****

" So Mike! whatcha think? Candy had me in the dressing room giving opinions of what she looked like, I think she's disappointed I don't sound gay and do that hand thing and say girlfriend. She pulls out two outfits, rainbow colored, one with a rainbow t-shirt with light blue pants and one in a rainbow blouse and light blue mini skirt. " This one's for you. Oh your mom told me your size!" Candy giggle snorts and hands me the shirt and pants... I shale burn them latter... She then takes off her clothes and puts the outfit on. " Well? Put it on! you will look so fabulous!"

" I'd rather be tied to a the bumper of a truck and dragged necked over a cactus field." I say a hint of sarcasm as I stare at the thing in her hand.

" Oh you're such a kidder." She lightly swats my chest, giggle snorting. " Now put it on." This last was said in a tone of do it or I'll gut you like a fish, which made me jump, Candy has this warm smile, but her eyes said do it or else.

" Uh..." I just open and close my mouth a moment.. Candy still Scares me sorta. I wonder if Candy taste like Candy? Cause I don't want to... Then I remember. Inside a store, mom, Sam... Yea eating Candy would be bad.

" Micheal? Candy? Time to go." Mom's calling. She must have finally decided she's had enough shopping done.

" Maybe next time?" I grin then bolt out of the dressing room. Candy had this look of disappointment and also the I will kill look, but that goes away when she steps from the dressing room and is all warmth and smiles to my mom. And this is why mom likes her. Candy's all sweet and loving, unless you screw her, then you have to be the perfect man and do what she says or she may knife you in your sleep.

**** Gale Hates Candy ****

I'd say my luck, but it's not timing or anything, Gale's in the parking lot when we come out side and there's no coincidence. Naturally I'm the one holding everyone else crap, I didn't even buy anything. Well oh joy, my mortal family and the loon is about to meet Gale, one of the blood sucking undead and one who is dead set on apparently as David says, mating me.

I have the feeling that Gale's not here to shop, in fact I know she's not after what David said. Vampires don't have a gender bias, both males and females fight over mating rights when there's competition presented for the same partner. Long, vicious, bloody fights. Vampires also don't differ between human, half or other vampires over this little ritual. David I think got a sick kick out of telling me this after Gale's last attempt to "mate" me.

" So Micheal, not looking around fishing are you?" Gale says calm, to calm.

" Uh, no." There's no way to really say anything to this, I can't say ex, the moment any indication that Candy's remotely possible competition for me, there's going t be a blood bath. The big problem is how to keep Candy from indicating this possibility, or flat out stating our past relationship and generally running her mouth. though I'd seriously consider ripping her apart with gale if not for the being in public and mom and Sam witnessing it.

" Micheal? Who's this?" Mom's voice has worry edged threw it.

" A friend, she's a friend, uh nocturnal friend." Mom caught the hint and grabbed Sam's' arm and walked for the car, though trying to also not get close to Gale at the Same time. Mom had the mind to grab Candy on the way.

" Wait, what the? Hey Mike? " Candy might be psycho, but not stupid, there was tension in the air, maybe that's what kept Candy from wanting to get nosy, at least she interpreted this as not a welcomed sight, ergo not something to care about, other wise had Gale been all cuddles and ran up like a girl friend, Candy would have flipped out.

Candy is asking my mom questions, after all mom is hardly the type of person to start a car and peel out to leave me alone in the dark with some girl that oozed bad intentions... I think she's taking ques from David on how to ooze menacing evil..

" So who was that?" Gale walks up to me and runs her fingers up my chest.

" No one important, just some nut I knew back in Phoenix, just a friend." That I never broke up with that know thanks to Sam decided I'm her new gay best friend, ex boyfriend... " She's no one to worry about. Alright?"

" Are you sure Micheal?" Gale's leaning right into my face, but not making direct eye contact. She wants to screw me, not fight me.

" I'm sure, I have no interest in her, no lies,." I say innocent like. She rolls her eyes at me.

" There's more to it though." She presses herself against me, then this demented grin creeps across her face and I feel a hand go under my shirt. " Well look at this, we're all alone out in the dark parking lot, what is a girl to do?"

" Have cake?" I laugh nervously, no fear, just the whole idea that she wants. Wait, that she wants me actually is a turn on, it's the mating thing like marriage that's the turn off. Sex, get mated, no sex, no mated.. I'm not sure what sounds worse, it's something I. " Gale, someone could see." I grab Gales' hand pulling it from in my pants after I stifle a moan. ok no sex sounds worse right now, cause Gale is very handsy.

" I think I'll have you instead." Gale giggles, but her voice has the ruff tone of the vampire in it, she's barely holding back what she really is. She knows what she's doing and is persistent. " Come on." She says, grin across her face as she grabs my arm and pulls me along. She's confident in her abilities to succeed with me, but damned those fingers of hers with the feathery touch.


	9. Blocked Again

**Blocked Again**

**AkA Mate Attempt #2**

**Within the next chapter or two this will likely be moved to M **

Gale had pulled me to the side of the building, in the dark out of the parking lot lights. We're both kissing and nipping each other as we start removing clothing. I swing her around and press her to the wall and before I could even do anything, a light flashes right on us. Our sexual gratification is interrupted by a security guard.

We hastily turn our backs so the guard doesn't notice our inhuman features as well hastily pull our clothes back on and take off running.

" Hey!" The guard yells at us, not that we're gonna stop and answer him.

Seems no matter what someone or something interrupts us in the throws of passion, er sex, nothing passionate about what we wanted. " Well that was fun." I said with sarcasm and sighed, Gale starts to nibble on my ear, we had stopped running and leaned against a tree out in a wooded area.

" Oh was it?" Davids voice. " Do I have to put a leash on you two? No mating, no sex. Period." David was irritated, seems his perfect plan has a down side.

Drag me back and turn me, but now he has to tend with his bate haven gotten a little to attached and willful.

" Come on, Mikey." Paul gives me a light push from behind and snickers. It was almost like a friendly push, but no gestures or words are needed to know the meaning behind it, that I was to come with them, weather I wanted to or not.

" David why don't you just Screw Gale, that'll cool her hormones for awhile." Marko then puts his hand up to his mouth, that little amused grin across his face.

:: Shut up Marko.:: David snaps, now it's all within my thoughts, our thoughts.

Communication seems to go from telepathic to verbal, but mostly everything is done telepathically if not communicated threw simple gestures and posture. David pretty much remarked one time that verbal speech used frequently is the mark of lesser weaker creatures... Meaning humans.

David very much considers himself above them as well as he considers all of our kin above them. That's just strange to think of, "our" I don't feel like something that isn't me, there's changes, lack of feeling a certain way and the addition of urges and what drives a vampire, but I'm still me... Mostly. David has a specific hate for the wealthy, especially the types that never had to work a day in their life, he considers them the lowest dregs of humanity more for the fact that as he puts it: They think themselves above the rest of humanity, when they're no different and often even more ignorant and pathetic.

**** Plans ****

David PoV

:: We're going to have some fun tonight. Everyone keep an eye on our little female companion, make sure she's being good.:: I give my instructions out to Marko, Paul and Dwayne, they know what I mean and they will follow it without fail. As much as possible, Gale has proved to be quick and willful.

I'm irritated with the girl, I was more successful than I thought, to successful. I had thought her the perfect lure. I've never much interested in expanding our pack, so much as restoring it to our original numbers, a few extras in the process does not matter. Gale serves her purpose well, trick a deluded and off guard Micheal into becoming one of us.

Now Gale was a fortunate find, very strong and determined and a fighter, not that she came to us, that is a bit hard for a girl dieing on a sick bed. I grin at the thought, the girls father had lost his wife, Gale's' mother to leukemia a few years before and was willing to curse the daughter if only to save her. I wonder if he regrets his deal with me yet? It worked out for me, Gale was worthy of my gift, but seeds needed to be sewn, just maybe I twisted her mind a little to much, all it took was to breed a small interest and curiosity about Micheal and her wish to be like the popular girls into a full blown obsession to get Micheal and do what I need for that to be achieved. A little twist, a few words, with restored health and vitality and she was the perfect little girl, the perfect creature to do my bidding when I want and need with out question and with joy.

I didn't think about my cultivation of her longing and focus would also be twisted by the vampiric blood into an aggressive obsessive need to mate with Micheal, first time for everything, I just need to keep the two apart long enough for them to be able to understand their change.

:: Easier said than done, she's a dominant, she's trying to court him every time we turn around.:: Dwayne remarks, the exasperation is evident in his tone.

:: You're fault David, I told you, you had tinkered with her mind a little to much.:: Marko always has to point this shit out, never one to be humble.

:: He told you so, he told you so!:: Paul laughs, hyped up as usual, weather it's one or the other, they both have to add something, I swear Marko and Paul feed off each others malice weather to themselves or others.

:: Fine! It's not that bad, just means she's far more cooperative than Star ever was, she's loyal and will not defect from us, that's what counts, we just need to keep them apart.:: My irritation's showing threw, I do not like showing it and most times I don't, not in front of some pathetic mortal, my brothers, my family in blood are the only ones that I will ever allow the privilege of knowing when something is bothering me.

" You're up to something." Micheal, he's looking at me with suspicion, likely because the silence in which he's left out of our mental conversation.

" Only plans for fun, Micheal, you want to have some fun don't you?" I give him a grin, i know how off putting they can be, it's my intention for it to be so for mortals anyway, though it seems only to annoy Micheal.

" So what's this fun?" Micheal's not patient, but then neither am I.

" If you want to know... Follow." I start my bike, not caring to continue the silent mental conversation I had earlier, they will just have to follow and find out.

**** Delinquents****

Micheal PoV

David had us park over a bridge, outside of Santa Carla. I'm not sure just where we are, but there's traffic below. I have no idea what's going on, but they assure it's fun... Given what I've learned of what they call fun, I'm not so sure it really will be...

" Don't be so tense, relax... Marko?" David looks from me to Marko.

" On it." Marko hops from his bike, pulling a big tote bag over his shoulder. " who wants to go first?" Marko lifts what looks like a big ass snake from the bag.

" Wait what is "that" for!" I'm not to fond of snakes, I prefer to not touch them.

" Mikey afraid of a little snake?" Paul snickers at me.

" No, I'm not, I just don't really like , gah!" I near jump as Marko drops the thing in my lap. " Not funny!" I pick it up, wondering what the hell they wanted to do with a snake. my thoughts are answered as David tosses one over the bridge and I hear a cars' tires screech. " You're fucking kidding me..."

" Nope, toss it over." David says with no emotion to his voice, but there was a smile on his face. He looks to Gale. " Join in the fun?" He holds a snake out for her.

Gale takes the snake with a shrug and tosses the thing over onto a car below.

I sigh and do the same, but I didn't find this all that entertaining. I looked over and was about to toss the snake over when a hand stops me, David's' hand, for some reason.

:: Not yet Micheal, wait till a convertible passes under.:: David, even threw telepathy I can here his low laugh mentally.

So I waited up until a red convertible passed and then tossed the snake, aiming to land it inside the car. Snakes are not as good at being thrown as a baseball is, but I managed to land it in the front seat. watching the guy freak out, scream and swerve off into a ditch I admit was entertaining. Davids now patting me on the back for my success.

:: Good job bro!:: Paul cackles.

:: Yea nice throw.:: Dwayne whistled, looking over at the convertible off over in a ditch.

Marko holds up another snake. :: We still gonna keep going?:: The expression on his face was a cross between not caring and being curious, it was all the same to him.

:: No more tossing, let's go dump them, I know just the spot.:: David telepathically says with amusement on his face.

**** Snakes in a House ****

We rode out, cutting the bikes engines and parking them outside a gated neighborhood. David was first over the fence followed by Marko and his snake bag, I'm wondering where the hell did he get so many snakes? We walk around the neighborhood, sticking to the dark as much as possible, but there wasn't to much of that with there being a fancy street light every few feet. We mostly went threw the back yards, causing dogs to bark.

:: This one.:: David stops in the yard of a particular house. :: Lawyer, need I say more?:: David glances back towards me and Gale, looking every bit amused.

David steps away for Marko to head to one of the windows, Marko drops the human guise, shifting to his vampire shelf and raises his claws to the windows, he then starts cutting threw the glass, making an annoying noise as he cuts the glass. On finishing he starts slipping the snakes threw the hole one by one.

:: Snakes for a snake.:: Dwayne chuckles.

We leave after this task was done, we wouldn't get to see the results, but it was fairly easy to guess the guy wasn't going to be thrilled.


	10. Bitter Moment

**Gales' Bitter Moments**

I wanted some time to myself, David rarely lets me out of his sights, it's been three months since getting fully turned and I felt like going somewhere other than the Boardwalk, so down the road I headed to a place I'd rode by not long after We thought that David and his group had ceased to exist, the people from school tend to come and hang out at the place, while I don't want much to do with them, I still wanted something different.

My luck though David and the rest aren't far behind I can sense them drawing closer and see their headlights in the distance down the road in my mirror, I know it's theirs and not a car, to many head lights and I can feel them along this strange invisible link that I have no idea how to even describe it, it's just there, I always feel them and the strength of that feeling depends on how close we are to each other. I also find it strange to feel their emotions and when one of them is hurt. It's getting easier thought to be able to ignore these feelings, David is the one I sense the strongest, when I question this, the answer was that he made me, so the connection will always be strongest with him, only thing stronger than a bond between fledgling and the sire is the mate bond. So, Gale mates me, I'd feel sense her far more stronger than I do David or any of the others. David's right, I'm not ready for that, I'm barely getting a handle on the current strength of what I feel from them. I don't want that kind of intimacy, not now.

I pull up into a road house and get off my bike. Mine wasn't the only one in the lot as other bikers visit this place and soon four other bikes pulled up around mine, Gale hopping off from behind David.

" So sunshine, you just gonna leave us like that?" Gale walks up with a devils grin on her face and then ruffles her hand threw my hair.

" I just wanted to do something different." And maybe on my own? Get away from them? But then I felt some sort of comfort with the groups presence so near me, I'm far from insecure, so that's another thing that made this change odd, I'm growing insecure when there's to much distance between me and the guys. I want away from them, I was forced to be one of them, but then I don't at the same time and I have a feeling that this strange dependance will only be worse with time.

The guys dismount their bikes as I turn to enter the building, Gale latches onto my arm, I let her, I'm not one to force a girl off me, even one that's a little to obsessed with getting laid by me... OK maybe even less likely to push away a girl that wants to get laid by me, well if she's hot, or has some looks and gales not a dog. Not that looks is the only thing, Gale has nice tits, uh intelligence.

On entering I'm greeted with stale odors, beer, sweat, food and cigarette smoke and any other scent that hung in the air, I decided breathing as little as I could would be welcomed. I hear some chuckles and look to my left, at some booth is a group from the Santa Carla High football team, along with their flaky girl friends. One of them looks our way and nudges the guy in his school jacket, blond, blue eyes, short well kept hair, the guy might be smart, but he acted like a stereotype ass hole jock, I named him Jock Strap.

" Hey, look it's Gale the drop out and look no surprise who she dropped out with, the freak new guy." Jock Strap mouths off.

" Hey Gale go blow away, you're way to lame to be out here, take your freak boy friend with you." The bimbo in the hot pants and pink tank top with Jock Strap spouts out at Gale.

Maybe it was not the best idea to come here, I can feel the rage Gale suddenly has, it was obvious this bimbo was a source of bullying for Gale and being met with it again in her current state only makes her hunger for revenge, I can sense that she's about to loose control over her appearance so I throw my jacket around her, and hug her to me, she is to angered to stop herself from shifting right here and wouldn't be a good thing for it to be witnessed.

" Hey, Jock Strap, see your owner accidentally left their door open so that you could wonder the neighborhood and give all the other dogs fleas." My eyes went from him to the rest he sat with in the booth when I said other dogs, they just didn't seem to find my joke funny, well I did. I smirked at the group. " And look, you came sniffing around a bitch in heat to." I say, giving the bimbo that had angered Gale a pointed look.

" What you say punk!" Jock Strap was out of his chair and pushed me. " Lets take this... " Jock Strap turns white as he sees who entered the building.

David and the rest had followed and the group at the table hadn't noticed them being focused on me and gale till David came up behind and leaned his arm on my shoulder.

" Don't want no trouble in here." The man at the bar says.

" There wont be trouble in here, I believe Jock Strap wanted to go outside." David leans on my shoulder, I can feel his anger for who he considers one of his own being insulted, and that Gale has been angered to the point she's starting to loose control. " So, lets go out side kiddies." David sneers when Jock Strap stumbles back into his seat and the group all watch nervously. Didn't matter what they believed, everyone in that school knew you didn't dare cross The Lost Boys.

David pulled away from me and then grabbed Gale, wrapping and arm around her and hugging her to him, letting his coat fall over her to shield her from sight along with my jacket that's still over her. " See you latter, boys and girl." Davids eyes landed on the bimbo, who now looked a little green, there was two other girls, dates of the other two boys, but David had only said girl, not including the others, making her his focus. They knew that earning Davids singular focus on any of them meant they're screwed. The one that wanted to fight me was a nuisance, not something to care about at the moment, but the girl was marked for punishment, the rest will be spared at least as long as they don't interfere and Jock Strap will get his dues soon enough.

**** Parking Lot ****

No one came out with us, not a surprise, we circled Gale to block her from sight while David tried to calm her enough to be able to control her appearance. He was stroking her, making some kind of murmuring sound, almost like a mumble, but he wasn't talking, likely he was having a private mental talk to calm her along with the noise.

Then we're all included in this little talk.

:: What do you want to do to her?:: David opened this up to us, probably because we would likely all be included in making the bimbo pay.

:: Ruin that pretty face of hers!:: Gales' voice was full of venom. :: I want her to know what it's like to have her looks taken away and to feel pain!:: Gale really hated this girl, but then the bimbo had bullied Gale constantly even when Gale gotten sick and was undergoing treatments.

Gale turns towards me and stuffs her face into my chest this time not out of need to hide, but comfort and even as a vampire I'm still a sucker for distraught females and couldn't refuse her, so I wrap my arms around her and hold her. David had calmed her enough to get her to change back, so there was no longer the worry of her being spotted in her true form.

:: So what's the plan?:: Dwayne Looks to David, waiting the answer.

:: All in good time, give them enough time to wait.:: David pops a cigaret into his mouth and lights the thing up.

We stood outside, doing much of nothing, most the talk stayed telepathically, the group didn't come out while we stood there, not a surprise, though we weren't waiting around for them, we just wasn't going to up and leave right then. After thirty minutes we went back inside, mostly to watch David and Paul go at it at the pool table.


	11. Phantasmal Reality

**Phantasmal Reality**

"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown"

**- H.P. Lovecraft**

**Next chapter it'll be rated M!**

:: Shh.:: Marko telepathically tries to quite us, though there's a snicker in his voice. :: She'll wake up, then David will be cranky, it's harder to fuck with their heads if they're awake.::

Marko climbs into the bed room of the Blond bimbo that insulted Gale a few nights ago. David has finally decided on the proper punishment for the girl, or he already had a proper punishment, just likes to wait to deal it out.

:: What is _**that **_thing for?:: I point at the black doll Marko was placing on the sleeping girl. Well it was the shape of a doll sorta, just was made of solid black cloth.

:: A focal point, It help keep humans influenced when they wake and trust me, she'll wake from what David does.:: Marko puts his hand up to his mouth as he situates the doll in what he thinks maybe the perfect spot.

:: So how does that help?:: I didn't quite understand this focal point thing.

:: Well Micheal it's to keep the nightmares going, it's kind of draining to keep mortals under the influence. I've found that giving them something to look at similar to their nightmare makes it a little easier to spin the image they see without putting a lot of strain on me, after all it's so much more entertaining when the nightmare is a reality as well and they can't say it was just a dream. :: David steps into the room from the window.

:: Seriously? How many times have you done this shit?:: I was a bit surprised, maybe I shouldn't be, David can be pretty nasty person to deal with.

:: A lot.:: David answered simply. :: Time to start the fun.:: David walks over and starts whispering something to the girl, the girl starts to move and toss with whatever she is seeing, David then steps from her, coming to join us outside the window on the roof that overhangs the porch.

From the girls mind the nightmare she's experiencing is vivid, a black faceless shadow with a identifiable head, legs, arms... She's pinned to her bed unable to move or scream by an invisible force as it claws it's way up her, to her face. Nothing but two red glowing eyes shine from the blackness of the things head as it stares at her.

And then she wakes, but it doesn't stop there as David turns nightmare into a hallucination. Now things get disturbing, the things face morphs, the girl in her mind is still seeing this shadow creature, but it's face morphs and nothing ghoulish, but it starts shifting like it's taking on human faces till it settles to one particular face. The girls mother, which then the thing starts berating the girl, screaming at her how useless she is and will never make something of herself.

The hallucination attacks after a few minutes of verbal assault. It doesn't stop speaking though as it screams trash, slut, weakling, whore and basically any other nasty word it can pop out as it slaps her face side to side and tear at her clothing.

:: Fun times coming, I got the razor!:: Paul jumps into the room and plugs up the shaver and buzz cuts the bimbos hair while she's in shock as her minds busy seeing and feeling something tear at her clothes.

Dwayne then enters the room and shifts, dropping the human facade. He starts using his claws to tear at the girls clothing, just the clothes he doesn't claw her skin. Once Dwayne was satisfied with the damage to her clothes, with a claw he scrawls into her skin on her chest the word: Slut... The thing she's seeing in her mind is also repeatedly screaming this at her.

:: You people are sick you know that?:: I state flatly.

:: Why thank you Micheal, I do try.:: David lets a cold laugh enter my mind. :: A lesson for her and others, don't fuck with what is mine or suffer. Next is that friend of yours that wanted to fight you, you up for more fun tonight Micheal, or had enough?:: David's looks at me, then Gale. :: Feel better Gale?::

:: I think so.:: Gale smirks. :: She' not so pretty now without her hair and that skin of hers scarred.

Dwayne and Paul come out of the room smirking, the girl is now screaming and soon the parents will be running into the room.

:: Sleeping bitchy down, one to go.:: Dwayne says looking smug.

:: Come on Mikey, lets have some more fun, admit it, you, uh oh, we better bail.:: Paul glanced towards the room over from the Bimbo, the lights are on.

:: You get the doll?:: David looked to Paul.

Paul holds up the black doll thing, thinking of it reminded me of some kind of voodoo doll. :: Right oh, can't leave evidence now can we?:: Paul cackled. :: Coarse I'd not forget it!::

We all take to the air soon as the parents entered the girls room and turn the lights on.

* * *

**** Jock Strap ****

:: Do I want to know? Cause really I don't really want to see another version of freaky ass phantom turned mother slapping the guy and clawing him up.:: That was a bit disturbing, cause I know if I saw something like that and it turned into a shadow form of my mother, I'd freak out.

:: Something different for him, Marko you ready?:: David asks, Marko gives him a nod with an evil grin.

:: I got the camera.:: Paul holds up the Polaroid.

:: What's that for?:: Gale looked curiously at the thing.

:: You'll see.:: Paul says with a creepy grin.

David and Marko had entered the house, Marko apparently went to the bed room of Jock Straps mom, While David into Jocks Straps. They're both awake, so this had me curious, since David apparently preferred inducing nightmares that become hallucinations, they're easier than trying to do something to someone while still awake.

:: Shows on boys, Gale, wanna watch?:: David comes out of the house, Marko following behind.

:: What did you do?:: I couldn't help but ask, nothing had happened so what did David do and what are we to watch?

:: Just wait and see.:: David sat down in the grass, we're in the front of the house, but there's no real good lighting, not the best neighborhood after all.

* * *

**** 20 minutes latter ****

:: Ewwww yuck, gross. :: Gale sounded disgusted, I shared the sentiment.

:: So let me get this straight... You hypnotized them to fuck each other?:: I wanted to gag, having the jck and his mom... That was just gross.

:: Exactamondo!:: Marko laughed. :: Paul evidence please! We must have the evidence before they snap out of it!::

:: On it!:: Paul takes off and up to the window and starts snapping shots of the two.

:: Time to go.:: David stands and now the night of revenge is over.

I'm not sure what to feel, I don't feel sorry for either of the two we visited tonight but I know this isn't something I'd have done to anyone or even participate in doing, it's fairly sick and sadistic, yet some how it's needed, that they should be put in their place. I don't know, it's just confusing because I am _not _like this, this is a bit... Sick and yet I'm not overtly bothered, in fact I liked seeing them pay, but I'd never taken part in something like this before my change, yet I'm satisfied.

:: Watcha gonna do with those?:: Gale was looking at the pictures then made a face.

:: Leave them for the kid that makes the school news paper. I'm sure this would go good in an articular.:: David looks very amused.

I think I understand a little, this has been a bit over the top, but for us we don't do small, mortals cross us they pay, they pay dearly, this is more a warning, they would find themselves in a living nightmare they wont escape if David deemed it so. Doesn't mean I'm not confused by it.

:: It's our nature, we're violent creatures Micheal and we have to assert our dominance, especially over the weak mortals. We can't let them think it's alright to cross us, our survival depends on keeping them in line, while at the same time not oppressing them. They have to know and have to see examples of why they do not bother us, why they must stick to an unspoken truce. We don't bother them, they have peace of mind, but when they bother us they must be shown that we are still something to reckoned with, other wise there would be nothing to stop them from seeking us and removing us. :: David informs me, haven likely read my thoughts.

:: That and it's fun to watch them freak out.:: Marko smirks.


	12. Violence Equals Love

**Violence Equals Love **

:: You like her?:: Paul was being nosy and of all times, during feeding.

:: I'm eating here you know?:: I was irritated.

:: Duh, so am I!:: Paul snickers. :: You can think and feed at the same time. Sides I was thinking if you want Gale to slow down and stop trying to fuck you every ten minutes.::

:: Wait hu? What you mean?:: I was curious, it had caused me to pause feeding.

:: Court her, if you like her, just start showing interest you want to mate her and she'll cool off.:: Paul says and the grinding rip of tendon and flesh reaches my ears. Paul had gouged out the throat of his meal, ripping across it, fangs slicing threw muscle and tendon, it was a grizzly scene, blood smeared Pauls demonic face along with the twitching body in his claws.

:: ... How are we talking about courting and mating and lovey dovey shit while you just ripped a gaping hole into someones throat?:: I had to ask, I mean he seriously is having a telepathic private conversation with me that is normal like you'd hear from any good friend giving love advice. It was just to fucked up.

:: I can think and eat at the same time.:: Paul sounded smug. :: Anyway you want her don't you?::

:: I guess, I'm just not all for this mating thing... I'm not pissed about her tricking me anymore, just this mate thing bothers me, bad enough I can feel and hear as much as i do.:: I did like Gale and she was alright when not in the throws of her vampire nature. Which was to take what it wants and to be forceful and violent.

:: Cool, then court her, she's trying to force you cause you're showing no interest, she's going to be violent and try and force you to mate cause she's got to prove herself, though will be funny if she makes you her bitch.:: Paul started cackling in my head. :: Gender doesn't matter for us, she's going to get violent and force it as fast as she can since she's not being courted ensuring she's going to be your mate as well as when she gets you aroused David cock blocks you two so you can't mate... She's going to get frustrated and go the not so gentle rout.:: Paul finished off his meal, dropping the dead man on the ground.

:: So courting...:: I had an idea what that could be, but I wasn't sure. :: how do i do it where she'd calm down?:: I can't believe I'm getting love advice from Paul.

:: Eh, instinct, you'll know, you got instincts, just show her you're interested and she'll calm her horny ass down.:: Paul chunks the body into the bon fire.

**** Over Sexed Vampire ****

I felt like a damned kid trying to figure this out. Paul said instinct, but what instinct? I wasn't sure how to approach her and court her. Flowers and chocolates did not sound right in my mind, it actually sounded a bit lame, no sense in making a pass, she's interested in me already. My aim's not to get her, that's not a problem, but to some how calm her with the knowledge I'm wishing to mate... Which I'm not really, not right now.

I watch Gale, keeping to myself over in a corner, which gets the attention of David who's now looking at me curiously. Davids eyes go from me to Gale who's sitting in a chair looking at a comic book, then back to me, with a smirk. He probably knows what I'm up to and has no interest to make it easier on me.

I move from my spot and walk over to stand behind Gale, I lean down to look at what she's reading, which causes Gale to look up. Next thing I know Gale suddenly without warning lashed at me with her claws grappling me to pull me down over her onto the chair, which confused and freaked em out, so I started trying to pull away from her. I think I let out a few yelps, least I think it's my throat the weird sounds erupt from as Gale tackles me and digs her claws into me.

Paul quickly is on Gale trying to pull her off, David has me trying to pry me out from under her vicious claws. Gale is now snarling in frustration. I now decide Gale might be not good to approach at this time.

A quick glance around I see Marko and Dwayne bent over laughing hard.

" Oh shut up!" David yells out vocally, his voice a snarl. " Get over here and help us pull them apart!"

" Your wish is my command!" Marko says as he stands from the couch, along with Dwayne, both still shaking from laughter.

Marko and Dwayne join Paul in unclasping Gale from me, David finally pulls me from under her and drags me away a few feet, but Gale lunges forward and grabs for me, slicing open my pants leg and cutting deep into my leg in her attempts to get a hold of me again.

:: Holy fuck! :: I screeched out, actually I was screeching both vocally and mentally at the attack Gale had done on me, my sides, head and chest are badly clawed up and now my leg.

Gale was hissing and still trying to lunge for me, but not able to break the hold of three much older vampires having hold of her. She seemed to have completely snapped and lost it and in a way she had. Gale was more vampire than human even mentally, pretty much at the whim of her instincts. Paul had said she'll turn violent if I didn't do something and he wasn't kidding.

I realize I'm hissing at her as she lays under the three now growling and staring at me intently. I'm not sure what I want to do more, go to her or run like hell from her, I know what she wants and is demanding from me and why the attack and it in a creepy way attracts me. I go quiet as I calm down from the attack, David's clutching me, I guess to keep me away from her or running. Gale takes longer to calm and Dwayne remains on her while Paul and Marko remove themselves.

:: Poor Mikey!:: Paul's laughing. :: Seriously, you better do something before she tears you up trying to mate you!::

**** Just a Scratch****

I like to keep my word, just not tonight, but still I showed up at the house. Apparently would take a days rest to fully heal my wounds. The joy.

" Mike?" Sam had answered the door and was looking at me nervous and confused at my appearance. " Sun glasses at night?"

" Yea." I wasn't much cheery, especially because the questions I'll get, I have my hair kinda hanging down in my face as well. " Can I come in, or you going to remain there all night?" I sounded a bit snappy and inwardly winced.

" Nice to see you too Mike, guess shit sucking is a hard job." Sam's says sarcastically, but with a bit of spite.

I didn't like the tone and didn't want my brother looking at me like I'm no longer family. " I wasn't meaning it to come out like that Sam, just complicated." I stepped threw as Sam moved. I had a feeling that those Frog kids have been working on Sams' mind, considering Sam was ready to accept me even like this, but now I'm not sure. I hardly see him except when trying to make a few visits a month. I don't like these thoughts, thoughts my own brother may turn on me. I turn and look at him, then step back out, Sam gave me a confused look when I did so. " I probably should just leave you and mom alone after all, you wont have to worry about me doing anything to you."

" What you mean by that?" Sam gave me this weary look.

" I mean like leave and not come back, so you wont have to be afraid of me, grandpa probably knows some things to keep me out too so really you have nothing to be afraid of." I turn again and start to leave, but felt tension on my arm,, when I looked over my shoulder Sam had this look in his eyes, fear, but it couldn't been fear of me, since he stopped me. " what is it? Something wrong?"

" Don't leave Mike, I didn't mean to snap, just, I was." Sam went quiet.

" I was snappy first, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you don't want me around..." I trailed off, Sam was shaking his head and tighten his grip. I reached over and ruffled his hair. " Then you're stuck with me as your brother, even with attitude." I smirk at him. I guess Sam's just not sure what to think, but I catch a stray thought. _He blames himself._

" Sam?" I question and wait till he looks at me. " You do know this isn't your fault? It's no one's fault, it's more my own and I should have known better." But then I'd have to live in fear that any girl I dated, any guy I met was a vampire or half vampire or anyone that served them?

" I should have known Mike I knew, the Frogs told me and the comic." Sam stops when I hold up my hand.

" Key word Sam, Comic, it's just a comic, which couldn't have told you everything and couldn't predict the future." I Say, now walking in, arm over Sams' shoulder.

" Still, when we didn't see bodies or ashes, we should have known and done something." Sam was fretting over this, Sam looks about ready to have a break down. I should have said something or done something.

" There would be no use knowing." Grandpas' voice, both me and Sam jumped nearly out of our skins... How the old man could sneak up on a vampire was unnerving and scary.

" Ahh! Grandpa can you turn off the Indian walk? You just scared ten years off me, I don't want to be fifty when I turn twenty!" Sam back to his usual dramatic self. " Wait what you mean?"

" They weren't dead, they have powers of the mind, to fool you." Grandpa takes a drink of his root beer. Great he knew they weren't dead and yet no warning.

" You knew? It's not like you couldn't said something, Not like we wouldn't believe you, not after all that happened." I said in frustration and a bit of anger, the second time grandpa knew what was going on and said time he couldn't say it was that we wouldn't have believed him.

" Nothing I could do, all it would achieve is you two not sleeping at night in fear. I couldn't have you doing that, not put you threw endless nights awake not able to sleep in fear of their return." Grandpa shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen motioning us to follow.

We sat at the table, eager to know what grandpa had to say. " So, what is it? Why not do something about them?" I asked, I had to know, why didn't grandpa say anything?

" Yea, I mean if we knew, Mike wouldn't have been... You know." Sam didn't want to say it, not out loud.

" Cause it would do no good. If you attack them, they will come for you as you saw from the last time and a second time they will finish the job and a second time they wouldn't have played around. Allowing them to take Micheal." Grandpa glances at me. " It wasn't easy, but it was better than burying another I care about."

" I used to be hunter in my youth, I cut back after I married and your mother was born. You can't be a hunter and have a family or friends, no one close to you." Grandpa was calm, but you could almost hear pain in his voice. " I clashed with the ones that claimed you and made you one of their own, back before meeting your grandma." Grandpa took a deep breath then a drink from the bottle. " I was young and a fool. I went after them, they had ignored my hunting their kind up until I successfully killed one they claimed as theirs. They didn't attack me, but anyone that I befriended started disappearing."

" In the end the one that acted as leader of the four of them approached me and told me that he didn't care what I did, if I hunted the rebels, I was useful, but touch one of his again... He didn't finish the statement I stopped hunting when I fell in love with your grandma and vowed to never return to the town. I couldn't risk endangering my family and loosing them as i have so many friends to my foolishness. " Grandpa shakes his head and takes another drink from his bottle.

" ... So, getting me was revenge against you?" Not that I didn't believe Marko, but didn't mean that was the only reason.

" Doubtful, they would have gone after your mother for revenge long before you were born." Grandpa stands and grabs another root beer from the fridge, then looks at me. " What happened to your face?"

" Girl trouble." I pulled the sun glasses off, revealing the near healed scratches over my left eye that ran up into my hair.

" Girl Trouble? looked like Cat Woman tried to claw your eye out." Sam had a look of mild worry mixed with curiosity. " Whatcha do? Try to make it to second base?" Sam then laughs with what ever freakish imagery that's floating in his mind. Sometimes I wonder about him.

" No, complicated..." I would be red if I could blush.

" Ehh, looks like your brother has got a wild cat." Grandpa says to Sam, the tone suggesting less than decent things. " Vampires in their natural state have claws, so sex can get a bit tricky."

" Eeeww vampire sex." Sam scrunches up his nose, I don't want to know what he's imaging. " Eewww Mike having vampire sex." Sam then starts making a gagging gesture.

"... " I put my sun glasses back on. I didn't want to know what my grandpa knew about vampire sex, it was awkward and unnerving.


End file.
